Assume the Position
by Ectar
Summary: When Greg gets his dream car for his birthday, he could never have imagined the events that would fall into place after that. But who was he to question fate? Especially when fate led him straight into the hands of the cutest cop he'd ever laid eyes on...
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, this is my first attempt at a CSI fic. In fact, this is my first attempt at any fanfic. So, tell me what you think, ok?  
Constructive comments are nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, any of the characters, or any of the places mentioned in this story. All events are purely fictional.

---

He pulled out onto the seemingly empty street. A quick glance verified that he really was alone. He slammed his foot onto the gas pedal of his new '07 Corvette, putting all 470 lbs/ft of torque into his acceleration. Four seconds later he hit 60 mi/hr with no intentions of slowing down. His grandfather had given him the black machine for his 27th birthday, and this was her maiden voyage.

"I've really got it made, don't I?" Greg thought with a smile.

About a half a mile later, that was the furthest thought from his mind. The flashing red and blue lights brought him back to reality as he reluctantly pulled over. The cop walked up next to his car and shined his light inside.

"Can I see your license and registration, please?"

Greg nodded and handed over the files.

"Do you know the speed limit here?" he inquired.

"Yes, sir" Greg responded, figuring that it was pointless to lie at this point.

"Are you aware that you were over 20 miles over that limit?"

"Yes, sir"

"Mr. Sanders?" the officer asked.

"That's me, sir" replied Greg.

"Mr. Sanders, could you please step out of the car?"

"Yes, sir" responded Greg, exiting the vehicle.

The officer shined his flashlight into the interior of the car, but found nothing of interest.

"Ok Mr. Sanders, I've had a long night and arresting you would mean a lot of unnecessary paperwork. So I'm going to make you a deal. I'm going to frisk you, and if you're clean you can leave with a warning. That or I can take you to the station now. You pick."

Greg weighed his options: Being frisked by a tough, though admittedly cute, police officer, or getting some hefty fines and possibly losing his license…..

"Just make sure those hands don't wander anywhere they shouldn't" he said.

"That's enough of that. Now, could you please face the car?"

Greg did as commanded. The officer began to pat down the younger man.

_Ok, his shoulders and arms are free of any weapons. Now down to his sides……Why is my heart racing like this? I've check plenty of people before. Yeah, but none nearly as cute as this guy. WOAH! Where did that come from?_

"Could we move this along, please? You've had your hands as my sides for close to two minutes, now" asked Greg.

"Err, yes. Just one minute"

_Well, his sides are defiantly clean. Now just to check his legs and I'll be outta here. He's got some pretty strong leg muscles. I wonder if he works out? Maybe with his shirt off, revealing a muscular chest? And after his work-out he'll need a shower and-**NO!** STOP THAT THOUGHT!_

"Ok, Mr. Sanders, you're clean. Just don't let me catch you speeding again, ok?"

"Of course!" Greg replied.

"Excellent. Now have a good evening"

"Thank you. You too, sir"

The cop walked back to his car and pulled away. Greg breathed a huge sigh of relief.

_I'm glad that's over. Getting off without a ticket was lucky._

_I wonder what he was thinking as he touched me…._

_Probably just interested in getting home quickly_

Greg sighed, again.

_Oh well, getting a cute cop who's interested in me would be more than my fair share of luck. _

"_But, boy do I like a man in uniform!"_ Greg thought as he drove towards his apartment.

---

That wasn't too painful, was it? Please, tell me what you think. Should I even bother making up more chapters?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, or of the characters.

* * *

After a long day at work, Nick was glad to be back at his apartment. Some people could be real jerks! Why couldn't they understand that he's just doing his job, not personally harassing them? He sighed.  
"At least not everyone is mean like that", he thought, sitting in front of his computer. "Let's see if this site is any good", he mumbled. 

With a few keystrokes he landed at his destination, match .com. His co-worker Jay had referred him to it, claiming that it would be perfect for "a guy like him".

"Ok, I'm a 'man' seeking 'men' between ages '26' and '35' near zip code '89103'" he clicked a pretty blue button labeled 'Start Looking Now'.  
"Well that was easy" he said, surprised.

Some profile pictures appeared, and as he went to click on picture of an attractive looking young man he got a fun looking pop-up from the site.

"It's free to look…Register now to see who's in your area"

"That figures" he muttered. "Ok then, username 'Cowboy324', password 'Stokes', E-mail phone number? I don't think so." He clicked a second blue button labeled 'Begin Now'.

About 30 minutes later, he had finished about a third of his personality profile.

"Damned website! This had better be worth the trouble" be complained. "What color eyes should he have? What color hair; what body type; what ethnicity??? How shallow ARE these people?!?" A rapid fire of clicks to the 'any' button made short work of that section.

"What turns you on…and off? Hmmmm... Brainiacs, on. Candlelight, on. Sarcasm, on. And for the rest of you, 'no opinion'. Submit!"

Nick was glad that all the hassle was over.

Too bad it wasn't.

"Upload a photo? Not now."

A click of the 'next' button brought him to a page with no useful information. So, he clicked next. Then he clicked it again, and then once more for good measure. The following page was the worst page of them all.

"Payment Options"

He sighed and selected the cheap, 9-month, basic package.

It would be over a month before Nick returned to match .com

* * *

End chapter two. R and R, 


End file.
